


Babe You Are A Danger

by gwenthemonster



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 打工仔／白富美，老梗，车，警告：双性





	Babe You Are A Danger

“你这个发型蛮不错的。”林彦俊侧过头瞥了他一眼，勾起的嘴角引出左边脸颊上的酒窝，“这个辫子，很可爱。”

他说着伸手摸了摸王子异头上的那根辫子，后者轻轻抖了一下，没有躲开。

“谢谢。”他平静地说。抿了抿嘴，他又说，“好好开车。”

这不是一般受雇者和雇主之间相处的模式，但他们两个也不是普通的受雇者和雇主。首先，王子异是他见过的最好人的、好人得不可思议的老板。

也是最温柔，最体贴，最漂亮……

林彦俊收回手，哈哈笑了笑，“我一只手开车绝对没问题。我曾经还试过两手都放开。”

王子异张了张嘴，没出声。他不确定银发男人说的是真是假，就像平常他说的99%的话一样。

“到了。”没多久，他们便开进了一个地下停车库。下车后，林彦俊跟在王子异身后走到了电梯前。

“玩得开心。”

“其实你也可以…”

“不用了，我看着你就行了。”林彦俊笑着说，语带调侃，“就今天而已，让那位寿星开心一下吧。”

王子异精致的脸上浮现出困惑又无奈但也习以为常了的神色，“坤其实人很好，你——”

“在你眼里谁都人很好。”他轻声说。

“嗯？”

“没什么，”林彦俊拍了拍他的肩，“放心，我对他没问题。”恐怕是他对我比较有问题。这似乎是他没说出的话。

“快走吧，不要让你的朋友们等久了。”

电梯升至十五层，打开门后，激烈的灯光和音乐像一阵无形的浪袭来，而王子异随着这阵浪很快便融入了他朋友们热烈的欢迎。

林彦俊一边看着他们，一边走向吧台。

“可乐。” 

酒保呆了一下，冲他挑起一边的眉毛。

林彦俊也冲他反挑回去。

酒保耸耸肩，转身倒了一杯，推到他面前。

啧，工作时间，专业素养。

林彦俊将杯子举到嘴边，喝了一口，感受廉价甜味伴着无数气泡在舌尖爆破。

漫长的夜晚，没有酒更让这一切变得无聊，幸好他还可以光明正大地看着王子异——毕竟这属于他的工作内容。冷漠地用单字推掉第N个来搭讪的人，林彦俊目不斜视地注视着个子高挑的男孩走进拥挤的舞池，在人与人的间隙间注视着他摆动的柔软的腰身，还有他在疯狂闪烁的灯光下显得虚幻迷离的脸庞。

他陷入沉思。

夜店就像一个脱离了现实次元的光陆怪离的空间，时间的流逝和扭动的人群一样，渐渐变得模糊……

“——在哪儿！喂！！”一个急躁的声音在他耳边炸开，让他猛地回过神来。

是今天的寿星，蔡家小公子；眼下他不像是寿星该有的样子，正气急败坏地瞪着他。“子异呢？我找不到他了！”

林彦俊转头往舞池看去，然后又在周边扫了一圈，几秒钟之间竟也无法定位王子异的身影。

他心口一紧。

见他这幅模样，蔡徐坤立马耐心尽失，“艹！你这人到底有什么用！坐在这里发呆的吗？？？”

林彦俊没功夫应付他，起身推开他到一边，箭一般穿入人群中；被他推开的小少爷愣了一下，也立马跟了上去。

在心跳逐渐加快的三四分钟后，林彦俊在靠近洗手间的一个卡座边找到了王子异。

他靠在角落的墙上，被一个身材高大的男人压住；他淡粉色的衬衫在昏暗的环境里显得格外惹眼。

虽然微弱，但他的确是在挣扎。

林彦俊感到气血上涌，蔡徐坤在他身后爆发的又一串骂声都没能入他的耳朵。银发男人迈步上前一把抓住陌生男人的肩膀将他用力掰开，露出王子异泛着红晕的脸和对不上焦的眼睛。

在他站不稳地跌到地上前，林彦俊搂住了他的腰，将他揽进了自己怀里，同时涌来的还有一阵甜腻辛辣的酒味。

男人问你特么是谁。

“我是他男朋友。”林彦俊冷静地说，“滚。”

蔡徐坤不骂了，看着他瞪圆了眼睛。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

夜店之上十层的酒店客房里，林彦俊把怀里的人小心地放倒到床上。

他知道王子异并非意识全失，便将自己脱下的外套甩到一边，然后转过身卷起衬衫的袖子，“还能站起来吗？不能的话我去放点水在浴缸里——”

感到有人从后面扯住了他的腰部的布料，转头看到王子异伸着手，侧躺在枕头上的脸望着他，一双鹿般的眼睛湿漉漉的，连眼角都是粉色的。

他喉头吞咽了一下。

“我今天真是把那位蔡少爷气炸了。”林彦俊语气里是刻意的遗憾，接着又变得认真起来，“…但这一次是应该的。我差点没有保——”

“你。”

打断了他的话，王子异缓慢地眨了眨眼，“…你穿着背带枪套，的样子…很帅。”

“…”林彦俊向后伸手握住了那个骨节分明的手腕，“子异，你喝醉了。”

“没有那么醉。”王子异借力慢慢坐了起来，散乱的衬衫露出锁骨和胸口一片白皙的皮肤，“我说的是真的。”

他手臂向后用力，将手腕抽出林彦俊的钳制，却不是为了挣开，而是顺势握住了他的手，拇指搭在他的手背上。动作温柔却毫不犹豫。

林彦俊转过身看他，沉吟两秒后，脸上又是他那扬起一边嘴角的笑，“你这是在测试我的忍耐力？”

“你永远都要是一副游刃有余的样子。”喝了酒的王子异话似是比平常多了，或者说，更坦诚了。

“彦俊，从你嘴里出来的就没一句真话。”他往前倾了倾，抬起脸，乌黑的眼眸一瞬不瞬地望着他，红唇微启，声音甜醇就像他今夜没能入口的酒。

“我不要再听你讲话了。”

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

 

这是个巨大的错误。

这是极度不专业的行为。

他的职业生涯完了。

这些应该出现在他脑海里的理性之声此刻大概是被调静音了，林彦俊脑袋里能够摄入的只有王子异带着撒娇意味的柔软的呜咽呻吟声，还有“好紧”“好热”“好湿”之类充满原始欲望的反馈。

理性之声在大喊，人家王先生找你来是要你保护他的儿子的，而不是干他的儿子！可惜他完全听不见。

王子异修长柔软的身体被林彦俊压得几近对折，两条长腿被他不停往他体内的冲撞顶得上下摇晃。林彦俊的动作远称不上温柔，但身下人的反应也绝不是不喜欢。

“呜…嗯啊——”男人胯下坚硬的凶器不断攻击他里面最脆弱禁不起刺激的地方，难以言喻的快乐像闪电般击中他，并流窜于他全身上下，王子异仰起头，随着插入的节奏无意识发出虚弱而急促的哭叫，“啊，啊，啊——”

他两腿之间被无情撑开的肉穴慌乱地绞紧，被顶得痉挛却仍贪婪地把林彦俊的家伙往里嘬，遂换来更深更大力的插入。

“我就知道。”林彦俊喘着气笑，“其实，又可爱，又淫荡，浪得不行…我的大小姐。”

王子异难耐地哭喘着，控制不住地抬起胯，又落下，又抬起；他这个样子，看得林彦俊心跳如雷，下面那根东西更是暴涨到发痛。他抬手按住王子异抽搐的小腹，稍稍施力，一边又加快了往里顶的速度。

“不行——”王子异失控地哭叫，眉头皱起，眉尾下塌，一副不堪承受的可怜样子，“呜呜…肚子…好酸…呜啊啊啊——”他屁股猛地往上抬，双眼也向上翻白。

林彦俊双手掐住他的腰，暂时停下了动作，欣赏透明的液体从这尤物被艹得红肿的下体喷溅出来的极致景色。

王子异被他干得潮吹了。

 

TBC（大概）


End file.
